meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:I met this girl on IG and omg/@comment-5537332-20160123081212/@comment-9970378-20160123100213
"Snow says: "You guys need to get real. Do you know how many people who meet online meet in person nowadays? Because if you don't, it's a fucking lot. Between selling sites/apps, dating sites/apps, and then all the other people like us...it's...a fucking lot. ''' And let me just go on even more: DBee went to Canobie (an amusement park we're both relatively close to) in the fall. I could have easily been there on the same day as them and thus we could have met in person (even though it was accidently). I'm not sure how close Rapunza and this girl are, but it's not impossible that they could also accidently meet in person."" + Rapunza and her friend aren't "moving fast", you and Solar just aren't Rapunza and her friend and didn't meet in the same way... Like, come on, they met on Instagram (and as far as I can tell, not some type of "sub-community" on there)...of course they've already seen each others faces. Just saying. How much or how little time someone takes before they're comfortable sharing names, voices, faces, web chatting, and then meeting IRL is entirely up to and dependant on the person. There are no laws, guidelines, or even unwritten rules about it. Level 500 Snowy Novel. My personal story with Stella: I waited...at least 2 months before I told her my real name and about my gender stuff, then a while after that she wanted to voice chat while playing some games and I felt okay agreeing. After that, Emer (Hippie!/one of the people Stella knew outside of MSP) and I became better friends and then she, Stella, and I all wanted to play a game on steam together...so, then came the sharing the faces and the real lives (if you aren't following, steam to us is basically like a personal social media account...and actually, sharing our steams was more or less sharing our personal social media accounts). Then pretty much right after that came video chatting, but I won't get into that full story because it's a lot more complicated since there are more people to factor in and...yeah. Anyways, that all happened...I think nearly two years ago now and even though we could have easily met in person since we live so close, I wasn't ready, so we didn't end up meeting until last summer (summer of 2015) and I actually met her along with Alex and Greyson who had not seen my face until a bit later and unlike Stella, didn't live close to me at the time I had shared my face with them (where Alex lived isn't actually far...but, like, Greyson lived in Florida...so). Now with that said, I have a different friend who makes for a different story: He and I met through a game back in 2011 and since that was a very different time when it came to my gender, sharing my name wasn't a big deal (and also at the time, the rest of the story about my gender was as important to my life as me having...well, other things going on with my health) and so we were past step one on day one. Then like a couple days after knowing each other, we started voice chatting because...yk...we were playing a game. A few more days after that and we'd already shared our faces, had video chat with each other, and shared our social media. So, you know, took probably 2 weeks or so for all of that. Where the rest of this story comes in is here: He and I have always lived close enough to each other that we could rather easily meet up IRL, but still, even after nearly 5 years of being very close friends with him, we haven't...and since we've both said we want to, honestly, it can only be justified by saying that we haven't made the efforts because one of us or both of us aren't ready...thinking about it now, I'm actually not sure if I would say yes if he asked if he could come meet me right now...then again, I might...hmm, perhaps I should talk to him about this all later. Lol.